thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
O Urso na Casa Azul (Lista de Episódios) Português Brasileiro/Brazilian Portuguese
Primeiro Temporada 5. Foto de Saúde (Picture of Health) - Agosto 15, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 5, 1997 (BR) 6. Dividir, Urso (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 8, 1997 (BR) 7. Aniversário do Rato (Mouse Anniversary) - Agosto 19, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 9, 1997 (BR) 8. Forma de um Urso (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 10, 1997 (BR) 9. O Que há na Caixa de Correio? (What's in the Mail Today?) - Agosto 21, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 11, 1997 (BR) 10. Um Carrinho de Cor Diferente (A Different Color Cart) - Agosto 22, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 12, 1997 (BR) 11. O Dia Todo Dançando (All Day Dancing) - Agosto 25, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 15, 1997 (BR) 12. Música Para Meus Ouvidos (Music For My Ears) - Agosto 26, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 16, 1997 (BR) 18. Trabalhar Como um Urso (Working Like a Bear) - Setembro 10, 1997 (USA) / Setembro 24, 1997 (BR) 23. Glória da Manhã (Morning Glory) - Setembro 17, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 8, 1997 (BR) 24. Preste Atenção (Watch) - Setembro 18, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 9, 1997 (BR) 25. O Verão Fresco (The Fresh Summer) - Setembro 19, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 10, 1997 (BR) 26. Amigos Para Toda a Vida (Friends For Life) - Setembro 22, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 13, 1997 (BR) 27. Volta de à Natureza (Back to Nature) - Setembro 23, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 14, 1997 (BR) 28. O Ojolímpicos (The Ojolympics) - Setembro 24, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 15, 1997 (BR) 29. O Sono Importante (The Important Sleep) - Setembro 25, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 16, 1997 (BR) 30. Você Aprender Algo Novo (You Learn Something New Every Day) - Setembro 26, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 17, 1997 (BR) 31. Bons Vezes (Good Times) - Outubro 6, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 20, 1997 (BR) 32. A Pretendente Grande (The Great Pretender) - Outubro 7, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 21, 1997 (BR) 33. É Tudo Na Sua Cabeça (It's All In Your Head) - Outubro 8, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 22, 1997 (BR) 34. Oops, Meu Erro (Oops, My Mistake) - Outubro 9, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 23, 1997 (BR) 35. A Farra de Aniversário do Urso (Bear's Anniversary Bash) - Outubro 10, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 24, 1997 (BR) 40. Claro Como um Sino (Clear as a Bell) - Outubro 17, 1997 (USA) / Outubro 31, 1997 (BR) Segundo Temporada 1. A Vista da Blotter Bebê (Baby Blotter's Visit) - Novembro 6, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 3, 1998 (BR) 2. Em Procurar do Queijo Perdido (In Search of the Lost Cheese) - Novembro 13, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 10, 1998 (BR) 3. Olha O Que Eu Fiz (Look What I Made) - Novembro 20, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 17, 1998 (BR) 4. A Mudança Está no Ar (Change Is in the Air) - Novembro 27, 1997 (USA) / Janeiro 24, 1998 (BR) 5. Os Detetives do Sem Sentido (The Senseless Detectives) - Janeiro 2, 1998 (USA) / Janeiro 31, 1998 (BR) 7. Mania de Dança (Dance Mania) - Janeiro 16, 1998 (USA) / Fevereiro 14, 1998 (BR) 9. Vestir-se Dia (Dress Up Day) - Janeiro 30, 1998 (USA) / Fevereiro 28, 1998 (BR) 10. Vamos Ficar Interativo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marcha 7, 1998 (USA/BR) 11. Como eu Conheço (How I Know) - Marcha 14, 1998 (USA/BR) 13. O Que Eu Sinto Hoje (What I Feel Today) - Marcha 28, 1998 (USA/BR) 14. Um Novo Inseto (A New Insect) - Abril 6, 1998 (USA/BR) 15. Você Vai, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 (USA/BR) 16. É um Mistério Para Mim (It's a Mystery to Me) - Abril 20, 1998 (USA/BR) 17. Se Não Conseguir na Primeira (You Can't at First) - Maio 11, 1998 (USA) / Junho 5, 1998 (BR) 18. Intemperizado Urso (Weatherized Bear) - Maio 18, 1998 (USA) / Junho 12, 1998 (BR) 19. Ocupações em Bosque Vale (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Maio 25, 1998 (USA) / Junho 19, 1998 (BR) 21. Vida do Cheiros (Life of Smells) - Junho 9, 1998 (USA) / Julho 3, 1998 (BR) 22. Eu Não Medo (I'm Not Afraid) - Junho 16, 1998 (USA) / Julho 10, 1998 (BR) 25. Tudo Que Eu Preciso é Amor (All I Need is Love) - Julho 8, 1998 (USA) / Julho 31, 1998 (BR) 26. Urso: O Cientista (Bear: The Scientist) - Julho 15, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 7, 1998 (BR) 27. Tão Diferente Quanto o Dia da Noite (As Different as Day and Night) - Julho 22, 1998 (USA) / Agosto 14, 1998 (BR) 30. Rainha Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 4, 1998 (BR) 33. Uma Esportes-tástica Episódio (A Sports-tastic Episode) - Agosto 27, 1998 (USA) / Setembro 25, 1998 (BR) 35. A Grande Noite de Sono (The Great Night of Sleep) - Setembro 9, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 6, 1998 (BR) 36. Isso Que é Dia? (What's a Day?) - Setembro 16, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 13, 1998 (BR) 37. Nós Fizemos Deles O Caminho (We Done Their Way) - Setembro 23, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 20, 1998 (BR) 38. Qual é a História? (What's the Story?) - Setembro 30, 1998 (USA) / Outubro 27, 1998 (BR) 39. Quando Você Tem Que Ir! (When You've Got to Go!) - Outubro 17, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 5, 1998 (BR) 40. Perdido e Encontrado (Lost and Found) - Outubro 24, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 12, 1998 (BR) 41. Feliz Dia Das Bruxas, Urso (Happy Halloween, Bear) - Outubro 31, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 19, 1998 (BR) 42. Amigos em Jugar (Friends at Play) - Novmebro 6, 1998 (USA) / Novembro 26, 1998 (BR) 43. Eu Estou Esperando (I Am Waiting) - Novembro 13, 1998 (USA) / Dezembro 2, 1998 (BR) 44. Ação de Graças da Urso (Bear's Thanksgiving) - Novembro 20, 1998 (USA) / Dezembro 9, 1998 (BR) 45. Os Avós só Querem se Divertir (Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun) - Novembro 27, 1998 (USA) / Dezembro 16, 1998 (BR) 46. Bem Vindo á Bosque Vale (1) (Welcome to Woodland Valley (1)) - Janeiro 16, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 6, 1999 (BR) 47. Bem Vindo á Bosque Vale (2) (Welcome to Woodland Valley (2)) - Janeiro 16, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 6, 1999 (BR) 48. É Tudo Sobre Você (It's All About You) - Janeiro 23, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 13, 1999 (BR) 49. Um Natal Muito Feliz (1) (A Very Merry Christmas (1)) - Janeiro 30, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 20, 1999 (BR) 50. Um Natal Muito Felix (2) (A Very Merry Christmas (2)) - Janeiro 30, 1999 (USA) / Fevereiro 20, 1999 (BR) Terceiro Temporada 5. A Clube do Livro (Read My Book) 6. Utensílios de Cozinha (Eating Utensils) 7. O Primeiro Dia do Rato Escola (First Day at Mouse School) 8. Eu Esqueci Meu Ritmo? (Did I Forget My Rhythm?) 11. Datas do Jojo (Playdates) 12. Comprando Matemáticas - (Buying Math) 13. Morcegos São Pessoas - (Bats are People Too) 14. O Urso do Experimento - (What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try?) 15. O Cheiro de Ar Fresca - (Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air) 16. O Urso em a Mercado - (Marketing Bear) 17. Nosso Bairro Festival - (Our Neighborhood Festival) 18. O Fadas do Conto Bola - (The Fairy Tale Ball) 19. Palavras, Palavras, Palavras - (Words, Words, Words) 20. A Clube da Leitura - (Bear's Book Nook) 21. Bazar de Caridade - (The Yard Sale) 22. Apenas Mais Dia do Ajudando - (Can You Help?) 23. O Grande Jogo de Bola Bonança - (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) 24. Tempo Tempestuoso - (Stormy Weather) 25. Passos de Dança - (Dance Moves) 26. Fazendo Alguma Escrita - (Doing Some Writing) 27. Nurtura - (Nurture!) 30. Vá Para Sono - (Go to Sleep) Quarta Temporada 6. Cores em Toda Parte! - (Colors Everywhere!) 12. Grato em Bosque Vale - (Thankful in Woodland Valley) 17. O Inverno de Sua Conteúdo - (The Winter of His Content) 22. Autoridade de Romances - (Authority of Novels) 36. Pesquisas Forma - (Shape Searchers) Quinto Temporada Sexta Temporada Sete Temporada Oito Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows